nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Fan Frenzy
The Road to Fan Frenzy is the sixtieth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-ninety-first episode overall. It is a NoDQ CAW Championship match between Batman and reigning Champion Captain Jack Sparrow in a match chosen by fill--sopher. Match The two men circle one another in the ring and have a pose down. Captain Jack Sparrow chops Batman. Batman catches Sparrow with a leg scissor sweep and applies a half Boston crab. Batman releases the hold and kicks Sparrow with a front dropkick. Sparrow whallops Batman with a pullback clothesline then attempts a diving elbow drop from the top turnbuckle but Batman dodges. Batman attempts an elbow drop of his own but Sparrow avoids the attack. Sparrow misses a clothesline and Batman punishes him with a neckbreaker, following in with a double axe handle drop and a diving elbow drop from the top rope for a 2-count. Batman hits Sparrow with another front dropkick then strikes Sparrow with a variety of blows. Sparrow chops Batman then hits him with a missile dropkick from the top rope. Sparrow pins Batman but Batman is under the ropes. Sparrow tosses Batman out of the ring then kicks him in the face with a baseball slide. Sparrow leaps onto Batman with a double axe handle drop then leg drops Batman repeatedly. Batman dodges a clothesline attempt and thrusts his shoulder into Sparrow’s gut in the corner. Sparrow fights back with a chop which knocks Batman off his feet. Sparrow locks in a Boston crab. Batman escapes the hold but Sparrow bulldogs him and reapplies it but Batman grabs the bottom rope. Sparrow hits Batman with a jawbreaker. Batman responds with a DDT to pick up a 2-count. Sparrow gives Batman a neckbreaker and makes the cover for a 2-count. Sparrow gives Batman a side slam. Batman fights back with a schoolboy roll up for a 2-count. Sparrow gives Baman a neckbreaker and covers him for a 2-count. Batman hits Sparrow with a huge bridging German suplex but Sparrow grabs the rope. Sparrow Irish whips Batman towards the ropes but Batman trips over the referee and stumbles out of the ring. Sparrow follows and throws Batman into the guardrail. Batman recovers and delivers an atomic drop to Sparrow before returning him to the ring. Batman throws Sparrow into the corner and attempts a Clothesline but Sparrow blocks the attempt and hits a Pirate’s Plunge before making the cover- luckily for Batman, he is under the ropes so the referee makes no count. Sparrow attempts a powerslam but Batman reverses it into a small package roll-up- unluckily for Batman, Sparrow is under the ropes this time, so the referee breaks the cover. Batman Irish whips Sparrow into the ropes but Sparrow stops his attack with a kick. Sparrow Irish whips Batman into the corner and hits him with a Running Mongolian Chop but Sparrow’s cover attempt is thwarted by yet another rope break. Batman gives Sparrow a Russian leg sweep. Batman Irish whips Sparrow into the ropes and hits the Batman Blockbuster. Sparrow kicks out of the ensuing count at 1. Batman hits Sparrow with an atomic drop then tries another Batman Blockbuster but Sparrow blocks it with a kick. Sparrow clotheslines Batman then attempts a Flying Guillotine Leg Drop but Batman evades the attack. Batman locks Sparrow in a Boston crab but Sparrow gets free. Sparrow throws Batman into the corner and the two tussle back and forth for position with Sparrow gaining the upper hand with another Running Mongolian Chop. Sparrow hooks Batman’s leg for a 2-count. Sparrow chops Batman and hits him with a Guillotine Leg Drop. Sparrow pins Batman for a 2-count. Batman delivers a Russian leg sweep to Sparrow. Batman gets Sparrow on the top rope and hits a Top Rope Olympic Slam. Batman makes the cover but the referee’s count is broken up at 1 when Spider-Man, wearing a black costume, leaps into the ring with a springboard leg drop to referee Matt Benoit. Spider-Man hits Batman with a Spidey Splash then delivers a Venom Bite to Batman, thoroughly dissolving their partnership. Sparrow and the referee recover and Sparrow hooks Batman’s leg for a 3-count to win the match and retain the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Captain Jack Sparrow }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Trivia *One of Captain Jack Sparrow’s pin attempts is obscured at what would seem to be an extremely poorly timed moment by an on-screen graphic. The most likely explanation would be that the match accidentally ended early during recording and Aaron Rift covered this up with some less-than-seamless editing. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches